Twelfth Night Character Diaries
by The-Oddish
Summary: PG just in case. Diaries of characters from Twelfth Night on different scenes--as you might have guessed.
1. Intro and Viola's Diary, scene 3 act 1

This is just a sorta… thing based on an exam I had to do… write as if you are Viola looking back on scene 3 act 1. I think. Hang on, I'll get my book and find out.  
  
Yup. Diaries entries from different characters in Twelfth Night. That's what I'll do. I'll do uh, Viola in scene 3 act 1 (where Viola meets Feste, then Sir Andrew and Toby, and then Olivia confesses her love to her). Like I had to at school but more fun.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, what a day. Long, and… embarrassing. Sheesh, who would have known dressing as a man would cause so many problems? I mean, all I was trying to do was protect myself. I didn't… oh, I'll start at the beginning. Orsino (great bloke he is, even if he is the most sexist pig I have ever met) sent me off to speak to Olivia. "Olivia, my master loves you." Oh yes, it's that simple isn't it Orsino. Totally. If I go, (apparently I am younger and more good looking than him) Olivia will fall in love with him. I am not sure what his logic behind that is. Still, he is my master and I do love him, so off I went to see his dear Olivia. It's quite a boring walk to her house, really. While I was walking, I was also thinking. As I said it was a long walk and I thought quite a lot. First of all, I wondered what I should get Orsino for his birthday, which is in a few weeks. I think I may get him some magnetic poetry. He seems to like poetry, and I think it could do with a few improvements—"if music be the food of love"! Honestly! He really is a rather daft man—but I love him anyway. So. I wandered over to Olivia's place. I was also thinking about brothers, and so on, and… oh, I miss Sebastian. I can't believe he drowned. Anyhoo. Olivia's. It's a very fancy place—even nicer than Orsino's. But of course Orsino does not live there, so it means little to me. Maybe if Sebastian lived there… but he is dead, and I must remember that. Oh, I miss him.  
  
Hmm. So I saw Feste, Olivia's Fool, again today. He visits Orsino sometimes too. He is pretty smart, considering his job description is a Fool. So we had a good laugh, and then he made comments on my beard… or lack of one. Well, that is not my fault. It is not my fault that I am not really a man, Feste. I cannot grow a beard just because I feel like it. Hmph. I think he suspects something. Still, what can he do? He's just a fool. Well, a Fool. A guy who is wise enough to play the fool. If only he didn't comment about my beard. This is my diary though, I can say what I want, and I say that Feste is a nosy pig with an annoying obsession with beards. So, after Feste stopped teasing me about my lack of manliness (I dread to think what he could comment on next) I met with Toby and Andrew. Both Sir, though I don't see why they deserve that. A drunk and honestly the stupidest person I have ever met. Andrew tried to show off his French (which I bet you anything he saw in a book and thought was clever to say) and Toby made stupid jokes that I didn't find at all funny, though I don't think our humours are on the same level. His is more that toilet-and- farting style. Well, enough complaining about him. His darling niece appeared, and dragged me off into the garden with me.  
  
Okay, so it was my idea. I felt a bit stupid saying "my master loves you, please marry him," in front of Sir Toby and Maria, if you must know. But it sounds better to say Olivia dragged me off.  
  
She acted seriously weird. I couldn't work out why (pretty stupid of me, I know) and then suddenly she admits that…  
  
It's embarrassing even to write it. Olivia is… in love with me!!! How much worse can life get? You have to understand, diary, that I love Orsino who loves Olivia who loves me. As I've probably already told you. I for one don't approve of this love triangle, and I don't know what Orsino would think of it, either. I had to shove her off me and get out of there quick. She said she wanted me to go back, but never to mention Orsino again! What kind of fool does she take me for? I'm not going back, not unless Orsino forces me to. Personally I think he should go himself, but I can picture Olivia slapping him round the face, so maybe that's why he stays home. Or maybe he dislikes walking.  
  
That's all for today, diary.  
  
Viola 


	2. Olivia's Diary, scene 3 act 1

Time for Olivia's diary, based on the same scene as Viola's (we had to work on those scenes loads for the exams so I pretty much know them inside out without the book). Olivia is a nutter if you ask me, but I think I can do this. I hope so.  
  
Ooohhhhh, wonderful life. I only started my diary today, so I guess I should put an introduction. I'm Olivia and—  
  
Cesario. This could just become my Cesario book. Cesario is a nice guy. I like Cesario. I think he—  
  
I wish Maria wouldn't DO that! I slammed this shut really quickly, and she gave me a funny look and walked off again. Where was I? Oh yes. Cesario. Cesario… I wonder what he thinks of me? He seemed to think I was too pushy. I doubt it. I mean, he's so wonderful and perfect, and cute! He had some message from Orsino again; does he honestly think I care? All I care about is Cesario. Cesario Cesario Cesario. I hope he comes over again soon. Cesario is a nice name. He's a nice person.  
  
NICE??? What kind of sucky word is that? There are better ones to describe him. Cute. Perfect. Adorable. Gorgeous. Aaahhh… I wish I could remember exactly what he looked like. It's a sort of blurred memory. It's definitely cute though. I don't care what Toby says, I don't like Andrew. He's really stupid. Besides, how can he compare to Cesario? How can anyone compare to Cesario? 


	3. Orsino's Diary, vaguely near the beginni...

Okies, Orsino's diary now. I was actually considering Sir Andrew's, but then, do we have proof he can write? Lol! Maybe Feste, too. Feste knows things. But Orsino is good. Could be similar to Olivia's Cesario one, I guess, but hey, that doesn't matter! First I need to get my book so I can find a good scene.  
  
Maybe I'll just say somewhere near the beginning. I guess it doesn't matter; quite a lot of the scenes are at Olivia's house anyway.  
  
Diary,  
  
Where do I start? I haven't written for a long while. I have, since I last wrote, gained a new servant. His name is Cesario. Great guy. I talk and he listens, often. Though I think –I'm not sure why, but I think- that he's hiding something from me. Maybe it's the way he jumps when I speak to him sometimes. Maybe it's the odd way he goes incredibly red when he talks about the woman he loves. But I told him, he shouldn't love a woman who is old and ugly and looks like man. Anyway.  
  
I thought Olivia would like him a little more than she liked Valentine, she refused to speak to him, and my message never really got to her.  
  
Why does Olivia not like me? How could she not like me? Cesario said, that if he were a woman, then he would have thought I was fanciable. As a bloke I guess his opinion doesn't count, and besides, he may have just been trying to make me feel better, but still, I don't think there's anything wrong with me. I don't know why Olivia isn't jumping for joy that someone loves her as much as I do. Although it is nice she loved her brother that much. I mean, she could love me even more, if only she'd stopped being so closed in. Still, I think, if Cesario goes, she'll be happy. I hope so. Maybe I should get someone to start designing a wedding dress soon. 


	4. Feste's Diary, right at the end

Okies, Feste time now!!! Feste's diary!!! I can't imagine Feste to be the diary-keeping sort, but it fits. Which part of the play should I do? I took my book upstairs. Oh, I know, the end.  
  
Anyhoo, Feste's diary. I should name his diary. I'll call it… um… Alex. Yeah, Alex.  
  
PS If anyone wants me to do a particular character/scene, then tell me and I'll give it a go.  
  
To Alex,  
  
Today was an… interesting day, to say the least. Let's see. Olivia got married. Well, the way I see it, she's got her herring now. So I guess it's time for me to push off. But I better begin at the beginning.  
  
Olivia thought she was marrying Cesario. But she wasn't. She married Cesario's twin brother Sebastian. Cesario isn't really a man, he's a woman, and twin to Sebastian, and now she's going to marry Orsino, so they're happy.  
  
I'm tired. So I shall finish with this. The rain it raineth everyday.  
  
And it does, you know, Alex. 


End file.
